


A Bond Goes Both Ways

by jessa_anna



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Biting, Bonding, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessa_anna/pseuds/jessa_anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the modern thing, alphas wearing their omega's bite. Erik didn't even realize he wanted Charles to wear his. Now that he has the idea in his head, how can he ask Charles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond Goes Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I read a lot of A/B/O stories in many fandoms. When A/B/O first became a thing, there were a few stories where both parties bit each other (there still might be, but I seem to be missing them). The feminist/equality-for-all part of me hates that I have seen any in awhile, so I wrote this to make me feel better.

Erik couldn’t help watching Charles as he waltzed around the room. He wasn’t actually dancing, but, with his graceful manner of gliding away from society butterflies and overly interested businessmen while still managing to make them smile and (Erik knew from having been on the receiving end more than once) not be slighted, he might as well have been. He was beautiful, and Erik counted himself as lucky that he had made it into Charles’ inner circle, let alone be his bond mate.

His bond bite throbbed a little at the thought, so Erik turned back to the bar and ordered another drink from the dark -aired bartender. 

“It’s a shame, isn’t it?” she asked as she handed over his scotch.

“What is?” Erik answered gruffly.

“I heard he’s officially off the market. Some lucky person managed to lock that down.” Her tone was wistful, but then it turned harsh and contemplative by turns. “Of course, he doesn’t actually have a bond bite, so they obviously don’t matter a whole lot to him. It would probably be pretty easy to convince him to throw over his mate.”

“You think?” Erik said.

“I know so. Charles Xavier is a modern alpha. He would have no problem wearing his bond mate’s bite, no matter how against tradition it was.”

Erik merely smirked at that, although internally he knew she was right. He hadn’t asked Charles if he could bite him, primarily because being bonded in the first place was something Erik had never considered before meeting Charles. Actually wanting to and then agreeing to do so had been a big enough adjustment without considering that he would want Charles to wear his mark too.

For the rest of the night, Erik tried to forget what the bartender had said to him, but he somehow couldn’t shake the words from his mind. _He would have no problem wearing his bond mate’s bite, no matter how against tradition it was._ Erik found himself wondering what it would look like against Charles’ pale skin. Would he insist that it be low enough that most people wouldn’t notice it? Or would he like it higher so that no one could miss it? Erik fantasized about it being on both the right and left side of his neck and about it being on the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. He imagined how long it would take to scar over and fade from red to white. He imagined so many scenarios, but when Charles finally made his way over to Erik and whispered in his ear that he wanted to leave, the only thing Erik knew for sure was that he wanted Charles to wear his bite.

 

********

 

Erik thought about how to ask Charles about it for a week. He had ideas in his head about taking Charles out to an elaborate dinner before asking him in the most romantic way possible if he too could bite Charles. He thought about doing it over a picnic in the park. Hell, he even imagined asking after a particularly satisfying fuck in the shower. He kept these ideas behind the steel wall in his brain, the one that Charles had promised never to worm his way through, the only place that Erik knew he had complete and total privacy.

In the end, Erik blurted it out two seconds before Charles moved his knight in position to check Erik’s king. (Erik really wasn’t about the moment he chose. Something about chess really got his blood boiling and put his hormones into overdrive. Or maybe it was just chess with Charles.)

Charles had stilled and gone pale for a second before he moved his knight into place.

“Is that something you want?” he asked. “I would be proud to wear your bite, Erik, but you don’t have to do it for me.”

Erik almost growled at that. It was just like Charles to make sure that he wasn’t being coerced in any way, even when it was Erik who had brought up the topic.

“Yes,” he said instead, “I really would like it.”

Charles looked at him then and smiled. For Erik, every smile of Charles’ was tantamount to the sun breaking out of a storm cloud. It just made everything better.

“Alright then,” Charles said. “When do you want to do this?”

“Now?” Erik asked, not wanting to let this moment slip away.

“Okay,” Charles said. He reached out and knocked over his king before standing up and holding out his hand to Erik. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

“We could have come back later and finished this,” Erik said.

“Now we don’t have to.”

 

********

 

Erik followed Charles into the bedroom and waved his hand to make sure the door was locked. Raven was rattling around in the mansion somewhere, and it was just their luck that she would come to have a chat while they were in the middle of things.

Charles began stripping off his clothes almost immediately. He used to just randomly throw his laundry around the room, leaving it wherever it landed, but after being with Erik for a few months, he had started putting it in the hamper in the closet. 

Erik watched him for a second, relishing every pale limb as it came into sight and being rather touched when he saw how considerate Charles was being when it came to his neatness. Before he even knew what was happening, he had crossed the room and kissed Charles.

Before they had started dating, when they were merely friends who had some rather intense debates and chess matches, their kisses had been harsh and frantic, remnants of their boiling emotions and intense attraction. After they had officially agreed to date, their kisses had turned into intense explorations of each other’s mouths and bodies. Now that they were officially bonded, their kisses had become more relaxed, more confident in their nature, although no less arousing than their first kisses. This kiss was like a mixture of all three. It had the simmering edges of their charged emotions, the wondering lust of doing something new, and the surety of knowing that they were in love. 

Erik felt Charles melt into the kiss for a moment. Then he started to run his hands along Erik’s clothed sides until he reached the very bottom of his black turtleneck. Then he ran his hands under it. When he reached his shoulders, Erik ducked down and let Charles pull it over his head. Then they were kissing again and walking slowly towards the bed. Erik felt it hit the back of his knees, and he sat down heavily on it. He backed up the bed as Charles kept advancing. He only stopped when he felt the headboard hit the top of his head. It hurt a little, but Erik was enjoying himself too much to care. 

Charles settled over his lap and began to move his mouth down Erik’s neck and to his chest. He took his time, savoring every inch of skin and paying extra attention to Erik’s sensitive nipples. Finally, he hovered above Erik’s waist and looked up at him. Erik felt a new wave of lust run through him at the sight of Charles’ blue eyes almost obscured by his black pupils. Then Charles moved his hands, opened Erik’s trousers, and pulled out his cock. He swallowed it down in fell swoop.

Erik hadn’t known how much Charles loved sucking cock when they first got together. For many alphas, giving oral sex to an omega was seen as degrading and threatening to their masculinity. Not Charles though. From the first time he had slid down Erik’s torso to now, he had only ever shown a maximum of enthusiasm and pleasure. 

And frankly, it showed. 

Erik hadn’t known how many tricks in the book there were when it came to this, but Charles had willingly shown him how the right amount of moisture, the act of sucking, the feel of vibrations, a few fingers in his hole, and even a light scrap of teeth could enhance the experience. Right now, he was using everything in his arsenal, everything that he knew Erik loved, to show him just how fantastic of an idea he found wearing Erik’s bite to be. If his actions weren’t enough, he projected his own thoughts into Erik’s mind, showing him all the places he thought would make good bite spots. It was an image of a red bite-mark peeking out of the back of Charles’ blue cardigan that finally sent him over the edge and careening into a dark abyss.

When Erik finally came back, it was only to find that Charles was lying beside him. He immediately reached over, but Charles stopped his hand. 

“I took care of it,” he said simply. “Now, where do you want to bite me?”

Erik thought about it for a second, all the scenarios he and Charles had thought of running through his mind, before he decided. 

“Here,” he said. He traced his finger on the lower part of the right side of Charles’ neck, exactly where the bite had peeked out of the back of Charles’ cardigan.

Charles smiled and leaned his head to the side. Erik moved so that his arms wrapped around Charles, and then he bit down. 

Blood filled his mouth almost immediately. He had always hated that coppery taste, but he held on for the few minutes it would take to force that area to scar and not heal prettily. When he finally let go, it was only for Charles to immediately grab his face and kiss him hard.

“Now,” Charles said, “The bond goes both ways.”

 

********

 

A month later found Erik leaning against that same bar as he watched his bond mate waltz across the room. This time, Erik watched the old society biddies burst into gossip as soon as he moved to another group, his bond bite showing above his collar. Every once in awhile, Charles would look over at Erik and wink. The part of Erik that had wanted to put his own claim on Charles after that conversation with that bartender was content. For the moment, all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, if you can't tell, I'm a little uncomfortable writing porn or anything that even kind of approaches it. I hope I managed to write my way around it mostly. This is also unbetaed, so if there is any glaringly annoying errors, please let me know. I'll fix them if you guys point them out.


End file.
